


Love In The Middle Of A Firefight

by ushiwaka_japan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Confessions, Eruri Week, Feelings, First Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Levi misses Erwin, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Wholesome, Worried Levi, agressively caring levi, erwin overworks himself, levi tries to read, minimal angst, pre chapter 84, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiwaka_japan/pseuds/ushiwaka_japan
Summary: Levi visits the commander in his office, only to see him drowning in work and pressure. While agressively trying to relieve Erwin of his stress a little, something happens that he hadn't intended to happen...
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Love In The Middle Of A Firefight

Levi sat in the large dining hall in silence and tried to focus on his book. The words in it seemed hollow and empty, like letters with no meaning, but he wanted to further his knowledge about titans with this book Hanji gave him. Now Levi was usually a very focused, straightforward person, but there were times when reading was just a little more difficult for him. 

Although he hadn't been able to read for a pretty long time of his life, since reading isn't something you get taught on the underground streets of Mitras, the problem wasn't that he was taught late, it was who taught him. 

The person whose fault it was that Levi's mind kept trailing off. Erwin Smith, the commander of the survey corps and probably the person Levi trusted the most. Said person was currently in the capitol, trying his best to gain some support from the leaders of the country. 

He remembered coming into Erwins room on a late night a few days ago with the intention to calm his nerves after Eren and Jean had one of their typical fights again, which resulted in Eren breaking his nose, which resulted in Mikasa kicking Jean which made the horse face weirdly happy for some fucking reason? Levi shook his head at the thought of those troublemakers. 

But when opening the door, Levis gaze fell upon the familiar back of his commander who sat at his desk, forehead resting on both palms. When Levi took a few, slighty louder steps to inform the other that he was in the room, Erwin flinched amost unnoticeably. "Oh, good evening, Levi", Erwin said with a raspy voice that was clearly trying to hide his exhaustion. 

"Tsk, good evening? More like shitty night. For how long have you been working now, fucking three days straight?" Levi's eyes darted back and forth between the dark rings underneath Erwin's eyes and the messy piles of documents on his desk. "I know you like to do all the paperwork until everything is finished, but what in the world is exhausting you to the point where you don't even notice me coming in your room?" Levi said, a not so subtle agressive undertone in his voice. 

"I- This is important, Levi. Very. I am aware that this is taking longer than participated, but what you aren't aware of is that I am the commander, so I will not rush through documents that could bring the survey corps in very uncomfortable situations if I don't fill them out correctly." Erwins voice went a little softer as he went on speaking. "Listen, Levi. I am sorry that I am not spending enough time with my soldiers, although the person that they follow should be present at all times and therefore give them a feeling of safety and that they have someone they can rely o-" 

"This isn't about the damn soldiers, this isn't about Commander Smith, this is about you, Erwin." Levi interrupted with an even harsher tone in his voice. "You have to think about yourself, too. I get this sounds ridiculous coming from me. I know we are the most important figures in the battle against the titans, in the battle for our lives and freedom, but nothing good will come from you overworking yourself." 

Erwins mouth opened to say something, but Levi went on rambling in an instant. "No Erwin, I don't mean this in a 'my work will get sloppy' kind of way, I mean this in a 'I am tired and my eyes are blurring' type of way." 

Erwin let out a long sigh. He hesitated a moment, but he just coudn't resist asking the question that had been in the back of his mind as soon as Levi had started talking about him as a person, not a soldier. 

"Why do you care?" 

Levi froze. Then, he slowly turned his head towards Erwin and murmured, without looking him in the eye. 

"Because I respect you." 

"Respect, huh. Because of my position, my work? Didn't you make it rather clear that this is not about the commander?" 

Erwin looked at him in a way Levi just couldn't not look into those beautiful blue eyes. It was hard to describe what those eyes meant to him. The blue that reminded him of a clear sky meant freedom, the sky that he wasn't able to see until a certain person took him and showed him not only the sky, but what it meant to truly dedicate your heart. 

He didn't even realize it. 

All of a sudden, those pretty eyes were closed and so were Levi's. Levi tried to stop, but his brain had short-circuited, something that the calm and collected man obviously had never experienced, hence his panic when he suddenly felt soft lips touching his own. 

Fuck. 

Did he really just kiss Erwin? And even worse, the man on the other side of the kiss showed absolutely zero reaction. 

Levi's heart dropped. He was probably more scared than he ever was battling a titan, but when the lips started moving against his, shy at first, but getting more and more brave, Levi's heart felt like it was about to burst from all the feelings he had repressed for so long. He frowned a little when Erwin pulled away after some time.

"Levi... Thank you." he whispered, eyes full of relief and perhaps... affection? 

"Does that answer you question, shithead?" Levi grumbled. 

However, he wasn't able to get an answer because Erwin had pulled him into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last one, growing hungrier upon tasting more of the raven's small mouth. Even though the gentle kissing had been heartwarming, they both knew they wanted more. When Erwin wrapped his muscular arms around Levi's neck, the shorter male took that as a permission to sneakily slip his tongue into the others wet mouth, which elicited a deep groan from Erwin's throat. They indulged into making out rather heavily, tongues swirling around and against each other, both panting when Levi was the one to suddenly pull away.

"Oi, Erwin. As much as I hate to say it, you need to get rest. We can continue this tomorrow or the day after, honestly, I hope we will have plenty of opportunities to do this and more." 

Erwin hesitated a little, before he displayed a gentle smile on his pretty, slightly kiss-swollen lips. 

"Levi, I would love to do this- kiss and hold you, for the rest of my life. The affection I feel for you goes way beyond commander and subordinate, even though I've never really seen you this way anyways. You know that you've always held a special place in my mind, and somehow you managed to exchange that place into my heart." 

Erwin took a deep breath, carefully observing and analyzing Levi's reaction to every word he uttered. 

"I never wanted to feel too much affection towards a soldier, due to obvious reasons. But with you I've realized that never having at least talked to you about it, even if you hadn't returned the feelings, would've hurt more than you dying a thousand deaths. 

I am selfish, Levi. Don't try to deny that. I have to ask you, here and now: Will you put up with my utter selfishness and accept the fact that I, Erwin Smith, am completely devoting my heart to you?"

Levi's eyes widened. He didn't reply to the confession directly, but the rare, gentle smile tugging at the corners of his pretty lips said more than a thousand words. 

Erwin knew that this smile was only meant for him and him only. Since even he, as the person closest to Levi, had never really seen him smile, it made him forget everything the moment he caught sight of it. The titans, the deaths, the despair, everything became irrelevant, all that mattered was the small man sitting in front of him. However, as soon as that moment had passed, Erwin was brutally yanked from his dream world when he remembered the reason for all this. He furrowed his brows and let out a long sigh.

"Levi, as much as I'd love to, I'm afraid we can't continue this tomorrow. I'm going to the capitol to discuss survey corps funds. That's what I was working on."

Levi snarled. "Fine. Still, you have to promise me to rest, alright?" 

Levi let out a little sigh of relief when he saw the other male nod. 

\- 

Now that surely didn't help Levi concentrate on his book. The vivid memories of falling asleep in Erwin's arms wiped out his last chances to ever finish the chapter he was currently on. God, he was such a sap. With a final groan, he closed his book and let his head fall back. Just as he wanted to get up to make his way upstairs to his dorm, a soldier barged in, hastily salutating at the sight of Levi, who stared at him with tired eyes. 

"What's the matter?", he said in his usual annoyed tone. 

"The commander is back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Eruri lovers, this was my first ever fic, so I am desperately asking for any kind of feedback, positive or negative! Feel free to point out any typos or language mistakes, but keep in mind that English isn't my first language!  
> Alsooo, I wrote something soft for the start but would anyone be interested in a perhaps spicier part two, or just another fic with this ship in general?  
> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
